Hacerte feliz
by Katte Turner
Summary: Arabasta está en medio de una gran guerra, y su princesa sólo quiere salvar al país. Puede conseguirlo, sólo si Luffy y los demás la ayudan. Pero el capitán la ayudó, entre otras cosas, a reír y ser feliz, y de una forma que nadie en su tripulación pensó.


Holaaaaa! Pues éste es mi estreno en la sección de One Piece, eso me pone muy contenta :3 El fic es un oneshot (especialidad de la casa xD) que está basado en el capítulo 121 del anime, cuando Luffy llega a rescatar a Vivi porque el desgraciado de Crocodile la suelta desde lo alto del Palacio Real. El final es lo más importante, por supuesto, porque ahí está todo lo relevante xD (claro, lo demás ya todos lo conocen, a menos que no hayan visto este cap.)

Nunca me convencen los títulos que escojo para mis fics, y éste no es la excepción u.u así que les pido disculpas si es muy decepcionante xD De todas formas espero que les guste la historia y que me manden reviews, plis!

**Disclaimer:** One Piece me pertenece, pero sólo en mis sueños xD Ya quisiera en la vida real...

Ahí les va (ya me cuentan qué les pareció el fic en un rewiew, si?)

* * *

- Te lo diré de nuevo – oyó que le decía Crocodile – No puedes salvar a este país. 

Vivi lo miraba y lloraba. Tenía una rabia contenida hace mucho tiempo. Lo único que quería es que llegara Luffy para que le pateara el trasero de una buena vez al estúpido que tenía al frente, que le decía con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro "Adiós, Princesa".

Lentamente el brazo que sujetaba a Vivi por el cuello se fue desintegrando hasta convertirse en arena. Intentaba aferrarse, pero era imposible. Sólo se sentía caer, desde lo alto del Palacio de Arabasta. A sus oídos llegaban ruidos remotos, como la risa estruendosa y sin sentimientos del Shichibukai y la pelea que yacía muchos metros bajo ella, que se hacía cada vez más nítida a medida que caía.

Una mancha negra apareció de pronto en el resplandeciente sol, una mancha que se acercaba rápidamente, que Crocodile pudo distinguir como un halcón y a... ¿El Sombrero de Paja?

Efectivamente, Luffy, que llevaba en su espalda un gran barril lleno de agua; y Pell, en forma de halcón, se aproximaban rápidamente hacia donde estaban ellos.

Su risa pronto se esfumó y dio paso a una mueca de completa incredulidad.

- Imposible.

- ¡¡CROCODILE!!

La Princesa no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Era...

- ¡Luffy-san!

- ¿Sombrero de Paja?

Pell se dirigió a toda velocidad hacia la Princesa, que seguía cayendo, ahora con más velocidad. Vivi se aferró con todas sus fuerzas al cuerpo de Luffy, que alcanzó a agarrarla en el aire. Luego volaron y volaron en dirección hacia... bueno, hacia donde Pell los llevara.

- Vivi... llegué a tiempo.

- Luffy-san... Pell. – su voz se quebraba cada vez que pronunciaba alguna palabra. – No tenemos mucho tiempo. Hay una bomba a punto de explotar en la Plaza... ¡Todos... van a morir! – se lamentaba – Mi voz no está llegando a nadie... A este paso... el país va a... – y rompió a llorar.

- No te preocupes – dijo Luffy – Si te refieres a tu voz... nosotros te escuchamos perfectamente. – Vivi sonrió ante aquel comentario inocente y se aferró aún más al cuerpo de goma de Luffy.

Aterrizaron frente al Palacio.

- Ten cuidado, Luffy-kun – dijo Pell, aún en su forma de halcón, vigilando que nadie se acercara.

- He comido una tonelada de carne – dijo Luffy, quien agitaba su brazo, haciendo la forma de un neumático - ¡Tengo bastante energía! – y luego de unos segundos se detuvo – Yo... no perderé otra vez. – dijo con total convicción.

Crocodile seguía mirándolo.

- Cómo pudo escapar de las arenas movedizas con esas heridas...

Luffy hizo una especie de red con sus dedos, pero se detuvo cuando oyó un grito que le resultaba grata y enormemente familiar.

- ¡¡AHHHH!! . ¡¡LUFFY ESTÁ VIVO!!

Pell y Vivi se dieron vuelta para encontrarse con...

- ¡Tony-kun!

- ¡Q-Q-Qué! – jadeó Usopp, quien estaba vendado de pies a cabeza, mientras se acercaba a ellos. - ¡Luffy!

- ¡Vivi también está aquí! – dijo emocionado Chopper.

- ¿V-Ves? . ¡Te lo dije! . ¡Lo sabía! – chilló Usopp, llorando desconsoladamente.

- Ya veo. – sonrió el reno.

- Con esas expresiones, nadie creería que pensaban eso. – Sanji también había llegado, trayendo a Pestañas con él.

- ¡Usopp-san, Sanji-san!

- Ohhhh ¿qué pasó, Vivi-chan? – preguntó con su característico tono de "Mellorine". – Estando tan herida...

- ¡Usopp! – Nami llegó y golpeó al susodicho con el Clima Tact.

- Nami-san, Mr. Bushido… - dijo la Princesa mientras veía cómo Zoro, jadeando, también se unía al grupo - ¡Todos... están a salvo!

- ¿Quién te pidió que hicieras un juguete para trucos de fiesta? – rugió Nami.

- ¡SABÍA QUE PODÍAS ESTAR DE PIE, MALDITA SEAS! – le gritó el peliverde a la navegante.

- ¡NAMI-SWAAAAAAAN! – Sanji estaba extasiado al ver que Nami sólo llevaba un peto y la falda media rasgada.

- E-Espera, también tiene algunos movimientos... – trató de convencerla Usopp.

- ¡Me encargaré de ti cuando esto termine! – le amenazó. Luego se dirigió hacia la Princesa. - Vivi ¿qué está pasando? . ¿Por qué hay arena dando vueltas por todas partes?

- Oye, idiota – se refería a Zoro. - ¿Cómo es que Nami-san resultó herida? . ¡Te mataré!

- Ella está bien – jadeó, mirándolo asesinamente.

- Chopper, hazme un favor. – del otro lado se oía la voz suplicante de Usopp – Entierra mi sollozante cuerpo muerto en la vasta e indomable intemperie. – y luego hizo como que se desmayaba, dando fin así a su teatral actuación.

- ¡Ha sucumbido de repente por sus heridas mortales! – Chopper hizo una mueca como si el mundo se le viniera encima.

- Lo siento, chicos... – oyeron que decía la voz de Luffy – Fui y perdí contra él. Por eso... Por eso... ¡No perderé de nuevo¡Les encargo el resto!

- Ve, sal de aquí. – le sonreía Zoro.

- Si tú no puedes vencerlo... ¡¿ENTONCES QUIÉN DEMONIOS VA A HACERLO?! – gritó Usopp.

- Acabaré con esto... ¡De una vez por todas! – gritó – Ah, pero antes... – desarmó la red que había formado con los dedos y se acercó hacia Vivi. – Necesito que me des fuerza, mucha fuerza.

Vivi lo miró incrédula. ¿A qué se refería?

- Luffy-san, no entiendo lo que quieres decir...

- A esto me refiero... – se acercó tanto a Vivi que sus frentes podrían haber chocado con un solo movimiento involuntario. Tomó su cara con las manos y le plantó un beso.

Todos se habían quedado estupefactos. Hasta Pell tenía un poco desencajada la mandíbula por la sorpresa. En las mentes de los piratas surgía la misma pregunta¿Ése era realmente Luffy, su capitán? . ¿El que sólo se preocupaba por comer y patearle el trasero a todo aquel que hiciera daño a sus nakama, aquel inocente chico que pretendía ser el Rey de los Piratas?

Cuando Luffy la soltó, le sonrió por algunos segundos, y, sin más, alzó las manos en señal de victoria, riendo como siempre lo hacía. Luego volvió a armar la red con sus dedos, y salió disparado hacia el Palacio Real.

Todas las miradas se posaron en Vivi. Y todos se sorprendieron al ver su reacción.

Se llevó las manos a su estómago y se puso a reír, de una manera desenfrenada y despreocupada, como nunca lo habían visto en ella. Era tanta la risa que tenía que tuvo que sentarse en el suelo para poder contener el ataque.

Luffy la había hecho feliz. De una manera que nadie se imaginaba, por supuesto, pero lo había conseguido. Eso era todo lo que importaba.


End file.
